Love To Cheer
by MissBumpy
Summary: A story based off of DragonGurl2882's story Cheer! Hermione and Ginny are watching a football game one day and get the idea to start a squad. They pick out outfits,hold tryouts and go to competitions. On Hiatus.. Sorry!
1. It All Begins

Love to Cheer

This story is based off of (with her permission) DragonGurl2882's story, Cheer!

I hope I can make my version just as good as hers is. This story will be multi-chapter but I might not update really quickly.

Disclaimer: (this will only be in this chapter, so if you actually care just flip back and read it each time you start another chapter)

I do not own the Harry Potter Series and never will, sadly. But, I can use J. K. Rowling's characters and bend them to my will. Making them do whatever I want them to. Muahhahahaha! (You've got to love the evil laugh!)

However, I do own the outfits, my version of this idea and the sequence of events and what I make happen in this story.

I will not have anyone beta this story, so please don't ask.

Summary: Ginny and Hermione start a quidditch cheerleading squad. Many other girls that don't play quidditch join. A bunch of people end up together… mostly couples that you wouldn't expect. Not to mention what happens when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive.

Chapter One

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch in her living room and watching the football game on the screen, or at least Ginny was.

Hermione was leaning back reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, sighing every time there was a romantic part or Romeo and Juliet kissed.

The score was 34 to 27 by the time the game was half over and a bunch of cheerleaders came onto the middle of the field, doings flips and throwing other cheerleaders into the air. Ginny had no idea what they were doing so… "Hermione? What are those girls doing?" Hermione took a couple seconds to finish her page, closed the book, looked up and said ´oh, those are cheerleaders," 'What are cheerleaders," demanded a curious Ginny.

Hermione's reply was "Cheerleaders hold pom-poms and do tricks like making pyramids and doing flips and other tricks in the air half-way through games for events like soccer matches and football games, a group of cheerleaders is called a squad." "That would be fun! We should start a large squad, with four divisions for each house when we get back to Hogwarts!" Hermione liked that idea and voiced her opinion, stating that she would write a letter to Dumbledore asking permission.

Not even two hours later they had a reply. They opened the letter and it said as follows:

Dear Hermione and Ginny,

Yes, all is well here at Hogwarts. I think that this cheer-leading idea is just wonderful! I look forward to seeing your outfit and pom-pom designs! The rest of the Hogwarts staff agrees. Even though Severus did seem a little glum after I proposed the idea! Come see me at the start of the year, after the Opening Feast. Remember, I love Skiving Snackboxes!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Yeah!" screamed Ginny. "It's a dream come true! We will have so much fun! I can hardly wait to design the outfits,"…..

The rest of their summer vacation was spent designing cheerleading outfits for the four separate teams with their house colours and one large squad, with combined house colours. They also made up routines and combined muggle ones to make them even more impressive. At the end of the summer they had TONS of routines and the perfect outfits (A/N - Links to Pictures of outfits on my profile) for each house, as well as the Hogwarts cheer squad, which was going to be made out of the best cheerleaders in the four house squads.

At the end of the summer, they traveled to Kings Cross station, met up with their families and friends and said goodbye. They were very excited to be heading back to school… and to start the tryouts for cheerleading. But, when Hermione and Ginny opened their usual compartment door, they gaped in shock at what they saw….

Like the cliffy (cliffhanger)? Please review and yes, I will accept flames BUT… I don't want swearing in the reviews! I really enjoyed writing this story and even though I have been taking forever to write it, I have been REALLY busy. If you don't believe me… chew on this….. I have two projects due on the same day, in less than a month AND with two different partners. I am SOOO stressed but I know you guys are here for me (I think? Lol! )

Anyways, Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Ferrety Nicknames

Love to Cheer

Chapter two: Ferrety nicknames

I wrote this while listening to: Back to December, How to save a life, Saving me and Beautiful soul by Taylor swift, The Fray, nickel back and Jesse McCartney.

Hi everybody! I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people, the first two people to read my story and alert it. So, let's give a round of applause for cyanide66691 and TPLOTKE! I would also like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for adding Silver and Black to their favorites list! Sorry I took so long to update, I have been SOO busy, pardon my use of excuses.

I am making this chapter longer though! My first chappie was too short though, so I made this chapter exactly 1,482 words without the author's notes and stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series and never will, sadly. But, I can use J. K. Rowling's characters and bend them to my will. Making them do whatever I want them to. (I changed my mind about the whole disclaimer thing, I am so NOT getting sued!)

On with the story…

Speaking- "Blah Blah"

Thinking- 'Blah Blah'

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM

''What the… Malfoy?'', Hermione was in shock, the perfect 'wait, where did that come from?' good-looking 'ok, this is really getting creepy…SHUT UP BRAIN!' and snobby boy that she had known since first year looked pitiful. He had bruises all over his face, what appeared to be a broken nose, and when he leaned forwards as if trying to leave the compartment, he collapsed back onto the seat. She and Ginny glanced at each other and then rushed over to Draco. "Ginny, get the healing salve out of my bag, there's not much I can do until we get to the castle and I can take him to Madame Pomphrey." Hermione began to rub the salve all over his face, just as Draco began trying to speak. But Hermione was full of unanswered questions. "Who did this to you? Why are you in our compartment? Why me?" Draco cut in and using all of his remaining strength, said one word, "Father". Hermione automatically assumed that meant that his father was responsible. Just as Draco drifted off into a deep state of unconsciousness he whispered "Love you".

Hermione was shocked at his words and began to stutter as Ginny gave her a look that screamed 'I knew it!'

"W-w-what did h-he just s-s-ay?"

"He said, I love you and he was looking right at you! Draco Malfoy loves you! I don't know whether to scream in happiness or horror, Hermione, do you realize what this means?"

"No Ginny, please enlighten me of under which circumstances that you think that Draco Malfoy could, no would be in love with me."

'Ginny is crazy, why would Draco- no, Malfoy, love me? I have bushy, untamable hair, beaver teeth and I punched him in third year! Is it possible that he really does love me?'

"Hermione pay attention to me! Stop daydreaming and look at Malfoy, I think he's waking up!"

'Oh my gods, what do I do? What do I say? Wait… why am I so nervous? It's just the ferret. Who you just found slumped in a seat in YOUR compartment who you then decided to heal and before he passed out he told you he loved you, with Ginny right there. Ginny!

Oh Gods!'

Just then, Malfoy *cough* *Ferret* *cough* awoke from his catatonic state and… screamed? Usually if someone in their compartment had jumped up and screamed that loud Hermione and Ginny would have been just as terrified. But, this was Malfoy and when he screamed it was loud but also very girly. So, in this situation, Hermione and Ginny were rolling around side-by-side on the small compartment floor with red faces and aching stomachs.

"What the? Where ah- Granger!"

"Yes, Malfoy, What do you want?"

"I would like to know where I am!"

"Well then ask somebody, silly!"

"Really Granger? I expected that from Potty maybe, but you? Well l at least I have the assurance that Weaselbee is not competent enough to string all those big complex words together.

"Don't insult him! Just because he doesn't like you enough to waste his breath on you doesn't mean you have to insult him at every twist and turn!"

"So you agree that we are both talking about WEA-SEL-BEE?" (Insert Malfoy smirk here)

'Why is that ugly, albino ferret smirking?'

"Well of course we are talking about him, you mentioned him first… wait. FERRET!"

"I am beginning to think that ferret is a sort of pet name that you call me Granger, we wouldn't want that rumor to get around school now would we?"

"Of course not, who would believe it anyways? I am the golden girl, a lion and lions eat dirty, conniving snakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Well, I think you more resemble a rooster, because you are getting a bit cocky!"

"Did the great Draco Malfoy just use a pun?"

"So we agree that I'm great?"

"Shut up Malfoy, and your words, not mine."

Hermione was ticked so she jumped at Malfoy and tackled him to the ground, but Malfoy twisted her round and they fell but he landed on top of her, their faces inches away from each other.

Grey stared into brown, brown into grey.

'No, not grey', thought Hermione, 'they shine to brightly to be grey, more like silver'

Draco was having similar thoughts 'I could drown in those eyes, any man could, stupid Potty has to have everything doesn't he. But not her, she will be mine.'

Just before he lowered his lips to hers their compartment door flew opened and Blaise stormed in out of breath. "Where have you been, Draco? Wait, why are you with Granger and Ginny?"

"Ginny? I don't remember giving you the right to call me Ginny."

"Would you prefer Weaslette, G-I-N-N-Y?"

"Fine, but what do you want?"

By now Draco had rolled off of Hermione and was just leaning on one elbow watching Ginny and Blaise.

"Well, if you must know, I came to collect this dunce here (gestures to Draco) and tell him that he abandoned me on the platform because I couldn't find him and also that we will be in Hogsmeade in a matter of minutes so get dressed."

"Ok then, well thanks. Malfoy, get out of here!"

"Don't tell me what to do Granger; you're the one who tried to attack me!"

"But, you turned me around and landed on me, crushing me flat and holding me there."

"Well sorry!"

"You better be!"

"I'm not."

"Jerk"

"Witch"

"Obviously"

"Muggle witch then"

"What do you mean?"

"Contrary to popular belief Granger, I did read muggle stories when I was a child. So, how did you get rid of the nose wart?"

"You actually want me to believe you?"

"I don't particularly care about you and your beliefs Granger."

"Would you two shut up!"

"Sorry Blaise!"

"Sorry Ginny!"

Blaise started to drag Draco out of the compartment but not without one final remark.

"Bye Ginny, my love, for you my heart beats everlasting!

"Oh my… ahhhhh!"

As the girls were re-clasping the buckles and buttons on their trunks, the train came to an abrupt stop. So, they left their trunks on their seats and proceeded outside to find a carriage to themselves and began to head to the castle, all in a matter of minutes.

After heading into the castle to get out of the rain, yet somehow still plodding into the great hall soaking wet, they took their seats across from Harry and Ron and look towards the doors awaiting the arrival of the first years.

When the doors opened and all the first years plodded in, they looked around in wonder and Hermione heard a little girl say that she had read all about Hogwarts in Hogwarts, A History. Hermione was reminded of her at that age and hoped with all of her being that the little girl was in Gryffindor.

McGonagall brought the sorting hat to the stool, opened her scroll and began to call out names.

"Danielle Aragotta"

"Ravenclaw"

*Cheers from every table*

"Victoria Boonette"

"Slytherin"

*Cheers from Ravenclaw and Slytherin*

"Eric Dunn"

"Ravenclaw"

*Cheers from every table*

"Samantha Dagget"

"Hufflepuff"

*Cheers from every table"

"Jakob Farrel"

"Gryffindor"

*Cheers from all but Slytherin*

"Alicia Harris"

"Ravenclaw"

*Cheers from every table*

"Nick Johnson"

"Slytherin"

*Cheers from Ravenclaw and Slytherin*

"Amy Montaigne"

"Hufflepuff"

*Cheers from every table*

"Selena Monet" (the girl Hermione had heard)

(After a long wait)

"Gryffindor"

*Cheers from all but Slytherin*

"Caleb Sutter"

"Hufflepuff"

*Cheers from all tables*

"Cain Vatnier"

"Gryffindor"

*Cheers from all but Slytherin*

"Katie Wales"

"Gryffindor"

*Cheers from all but Slytherin*

And that concludes the sorting…

As McGonagall was speaking, Hermione was whispering to Ginny about how there was only like 12 people in the sorting. Ginny's response was that most muggle born parents had heard about the war and let their children go to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, even Salem's institute for Witches and Wizards in America, just to avoid the war. Many of the pureblooded parents did the same to protect their bloodlines from being lost in the war.

"Really?" exclaimed Hermione, "Why couldn't Malfoy have gone with them!"

"Because he loves you!" teased Ginny.

"Well Blaise seems infatuated with you!" was Hermione's retort.

Ginny blushed just as Dumbledore dismissed them without the usual long boring speech, obviously this year he had other things on his mind, such as the War. When Hermione and Ginny were leaving the Great Hall, Hermione's bag ripped so she stayed behind to pick up her stuff and fix her bag, but as she was heading towards the stairs, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hidden alcove, placing their hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming to alert the teachers of her attackers presence. When she was capable of turning around, she found herself pressed to the chest of one Draco Malfoy, once again lost in those silver eyes.

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG

Hope you liked! PLEASE R and R! As a fellow reader and writer, I know how much it means! One little positive review can have a chapter up so much faster because we see the interest (and murder weapons, if we aren't fast enough. BTW, thanks for not getting angry with me for the FORVER long wait!


	3. Slytherin Propriety

Love to Cheer

Chapter 3: Cheer Tryouts

Hi everybody! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the numerous people who have either added my story to their favorites, are following it or gave me a review (not so many reviews ).

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form claim to own the Harry Potter septology, but I do like to create plots, borrowing the characters for my own sinister purposes.

I am also adding P.O.V As a reminder:

Speech: "Blah blah" Thought: 'Blah blah' Words of action and what not: Nothing

Third Person P.O.V.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You," Draco replied in a suggestive voice.

Hermione stared in shock at him, without even realizing it she had begun to lean in closer to him.

"Merlin, did you actually fall for that? Gryffindors really are dumber than I thought."

"No worries there, Malfoy. I wouldn't have kissed you even if you were the last male on earth."

Draco was hurt, but he tried not to show it.

"Same goes for you with me."

"Did you just call me male?"

"Oh, did I? Well we males are exceptionally superior to the female race, minus Potty and his sidekick the Weasel of course."

"Are you calling me superior, in a sick, twisted kind of way? Thanks!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it Granger, now I hear you are doing some sort of cheerleading group to support house unity or whatever."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I am"

Is there any way I could help?"

"Not in a billion years, will I ever need your help!"

With that, Hermione stormed away to the Gryffindor common room.

Leaving Draco to ponder what she had said and how he could secretly and 'inadvertently' help her. It would all be accidental of course, or at least that is what Hermione… no Granger would believe.

Off he went to go drown his sorrows with some good old-fashioned sulking.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Convincing Dumbledore had been easy, but Hermione was afraid that the students would not be swayed as easily. She knew she needed someone capable of convincing all the girls to try out from each house, but she wasn't positive Harry was able to do that. Sure, he was cute, but in a boyish, little-kid type way.

The only person who most girls in the school liked was… no, she knew he would never help her and she would never resort to measures as extreme as asking Draco Malfoy to help out. After all, she had just rejected his offer downstairs.

But, he was a Quidditch player and he could come to tryouts under the pretense of being a judge. Hermione's mind was made up; she now had to find a way to convince Draco Malfoy to come help her with tryouts and not fool around and pick the worst cheerleaders.

Maybe Ginny could get Blaise to come too; then they could each take one house and meet up for the judging for the Hogwarts school team. Now she just had to plan it out so that the Quidditch field wouldn't be too crowded and hope that Draco… no, Malfoy would still be willing to help.

Third Person P.O.V.

Draco was way past the point of being confused. He was now downright, utterly disgusted. He had just walked in on Blaise making out with a mannequin that resembled Weaslette. He has been innocently and mindlessly wondering what Granger looked like in a string bikini when he arrived at his dorm and opened the door assuming Blaise would be engaging in less compromising activities. Something like making out with an actual person, even if it was a Hufflepuff. No, scratch that, a Ravenclaw. A Gryffindor was less than unacceptable, especially an illusion of one. At least the mannequin would talk less than Weaslette.

Draco P.O.V.

'Holy mother of a snitch! What did I just walk in on? Slytherin is going to the dogs, kissing or in my case, trying to kiss Gryffindors. Hmm, Love Potion? Those messed-up twins probably hit their heads at the last Quidditch game and came up with this piece of crap joke. This is so twisted!' So off I went to go confront The-Idiots-That-Make-Me-Want-To-Barf. See, not only Potter and Moldyshorts has to have ridiculously long hyphenated names. Yes, Moldyshorts, I do not support him and I never will, he has no nose for god's sake. Not to be narcissistic like my mother (pun intended), but I value my nose and its beauty. I also value my eyes, ears, mouth, hair and of course my body. I have the best abs in 4th year after all.

Irresistibly so, which is why my plan to help Herm- Granger should involve taking my shirt off and showing them off. But will there be enough time between the roses and the saving her from a ferocious unicorn bit? That's a thought for another time.

**Later…**

Hermione P.O.V.

'Is it possible for Draco Malfoy to get any more handsome? Oh, he's got his fan girls with him. Nope! Blaise is with him so they must be his; Draco's too much of a git to have fan girls.'

'But he's quite a handsome git'

'Shut up brain! Malfoy is not handsome!'

'So you are back to a last-name basis with him, because earlier...'

'Your hopeless and your MY brain or conscious or whatever. I need to go look this up in the library! Maybe Fred and George have encountered this in their prank studies; maybe I've been prank-drugged.'

Reaching the library quite quickly, considering the distance, Hermione settled into her private corner in a hidden alcove at the farthest end of the Library. Grabbing her latest book from its hiding place under the chair, she curled up and began to read.

'My Gods, could this book get any better?'

5 minutes later…

Draco P.O.V.

'Why does she have to be so adorable when she's sleeping? Wait, what? Why does is my stupid conscious telling me this drivel?'

'I'm not your conscious… I'm Hermione's!'

'Geez, you get around…'

'Shut it you slimy snake face,'

'You even sound like her'

'Nah, she's all Draco his and Draco that, never stops talking about your irresistible charm or your apparently gorgeous abs'

'Really?'

"Are you sincerely that senseless?'

'She really does look like an angel while she sleeps,' was all Draco could think.

No, she's actually a buck-toothed, frizzy-haired…. Goddess!

Feeling angry with himself, he stomped away so he could continue his argument with Hermione's conscious.

HG and DM HG and DM HG and DM HG and DM HG and DM HG and DM HG and

I'm sorry it's so late; inspiration just isn't on my side for this fic. I have a few new updates for other stories and a few one-shots that I am also working on and this isn't a priority. Just so you don't get too mad at me I also want to inform you that I had a better chapter written but half of it was accidentally erased when my computer auto-shut down. I will be including components of that in the next chapter. Ps. If you want, PM me with a couple you want to be together in this story ( Anyone other than Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise and I will consider it. I also have a few other couples but, they are surprises so you can't know yet!


End file.
